


Pastry gang

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers - Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Kink smut, Sex, Stuffing, mutual stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: !!! Read the TAGS this is kink smut!!!What kind of gang collects cake instead of treasure, anyway?





	Pastry gang

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- this is kink trash! If that’s not what you’re here for, there’s nothing for you here! 
> 
> Everyone else: welcome and enjoy :3

"What kind of a bandit gang doesn't have any treasure?" Lina grumbled, kicking aside a pile of empty pastry boxes. 

"I dunno. Maybe they spent all their money on food." Gourry said, eyeing the enormous table piled high with cakes and pastry that dominated the bandit hideout. 

Lina sat down at the table with a huff. "And after we went to all this trouble kicking them out."

Gourry sat down next to her, grabbing a cream bun off of the table absent mindedly. "Mmmm. Because you hate fighting soooo much." 

Lina shoved him and took a pastry for herself. "You know what I mean. It just seems like a waste when there's nothing to show for it." 

"This stuff is pretty good though." 

"Yeah." Lina took a Chelsea bun and sighed. 

\----

 

"Well, I guess we should get going." Said Gourry, licking icing from his fingers. All the cake he'd eaten sat heavy in his stomach, and he felt dozy and contented, and not really like walking, but they still had a ways to go before they reached the next town. 

"What? Are you done already?" Lina looked up from a mouthful of cream cake. 

"Yeah, I guess." Gourry ran a hand over his stomach, which was still pretty flat. "Don't wanna make myself sick. 

Lina stood up, looking around. "I guess we can take some with us, since this is the only prize we're gonna get." 

He made a face. "It's all gonna get mushy though. And what do we carry it in?" 

"Good point." Lina scowled, then sat back down and unbuckled her belt. "Sit down, Gourry. We can't let this go to waste." 

He rolled his eyes, but sat back down and took another piece of cake. "I guess I could fit some more in." 

"That's the spirit." She patted him on the shoulder before diving back in, eating with her usual frantic speed.

He shook his head, but carried on eating, although at a slower pace. There was so much food, they didn't even need to fight over it like they usually would, so he was just enjoying the flavours of the cake and the pleasant tightness of his stomach.

He looked over at Lina, who was shoving cake into her mouth with one hand and massaging her stomach with the other. She was already looking quite bloated, although he knew she could hold more. He'd never met anyone who could eat as much as he could before, let alone more, and when he'd met Lina, it had thrown him off when he first seen her ravenous appetite. But it was so nice not to always be the only one left eating at the end of a meal, and it matched the way she threw herself whole-heartedly at any challenge. Plus, there was something very nice about watching the fiery sorceress panting and groaning, still stuffing herself even as she got more weighed down by her own gut, whose creamy swell was the subject of quite a few fantasies of his by now. 

It was starting to make an appearance, pushing up the hem of Lina's shirt showing a small strip of pale flesh that Gourry just wanted to run his tongue over. He shoved a pastry into his mouth to stifle a groan as she undid her leggings and it rolled forward. "That's better." She said, giving it a smack that made it jiggle a little, and then diving back into a pile of donuts. 

"How much are you planning to eat?" Gourry asked, trying not to sound too eager as he rubbed his own smaller belly. 

"I dunno." Lina stood up to get some more sweets. On the way back she noticed her reflection in one of the windows and stuck out her belly, rubbing her hands over it with a grin. "Oh man, I look gigantic." 

"Uh-huh." Gourry squirmed in his seat, willing himself not to get hard, but his own stomach coupled with the show Lina was unintentionally giving him was too much. He slid his chair in closer to the table and leaned in for more food, hoping she wouldn't notice the bulge in his trousers.

Lina sighed and stared at herself in the mirror, dipping her finger into her belly button, which was stretched out and shallow. "I look like I'm pregnant, but it's just food." 

Now wasn't that a lovely image. Gourry pretended to be busy eating, but he kept watching out of the corner of his eye as she stroked herself a bit more before sitting back down and digging in again. 

"Are you still going?"

"Yeah! You haven't even seen the beginning of what this stomach of mine can do!" Lina said with a grin, pulling up her shirt to let her belly sag forward. "Mmhmmm- these doughnuts are so good." She moaned through a mouthful of jam. 

"Gimme." He said, swiping for the box she held, but she clutched it closer to her and started to stuff more into her face. 

"No way! These are too good to be wasted on you, you lightweight!" 

"Lightweight?" He dove for the one in her hand, then when she was off guard, snatched the box and licked the doughnuts.

"Eww, how old are you, twelve?" Lina slumped back down and got a whole cheesecake instead, grabbing a spoon from the table and digging straight in to the middle of it.

"You're right, these are amazing!" Said Gourry, giving his belly a rub. By now, he was nearing his limit, taught and round and straining at his clothes, which sent aching waves of pleasure straight to his cock. He kept eating though, each mouthful settling heavily in to his churning stomach.

Half way through the box, he gave up and began rubbing his tummy with both hands, groaning. "Sorry Lina, I really can't eat anymore." 

"How can you say that?" Lina looked up from the nearly empty cheesecake box. "You haven't even undone your trousers, Gourry."

"That doesn't normally make that much difference," he protested, but then groaned as he unfastened the laces and his stomach sagged forward, brushing against his hard cock. 

"Spread your legs out and give yourself some more room."

He complied, and the relief was amazing as his gut sagged down. "Uhhh." He was unable to stop himself moaning as he kneaded at his softer belly, feeling the weight of the food shifting inside him. He leant back in his chair, eyes shut and panting.

 

"Open up." 

He opened his eyes to see her leading across the table, a donut held out towards his mouth. He gave her a dubious look.

"Come on." She patted the bare skin of his stomach- when had his shirt rolled up and over it?- and nudged him with the sugary dough. "You licked them now, you can't waste them."

"I- ugh-" he sighed as her other hand started to rub soothing circles on the top of his gut. He arched into her cool hand, glad that now he'd got so big that his hard cock was thoroughly hidden by his belly. Oh, well. In for a penny, in for a pound, he thought, and took a bite out of the doughnut. It felt so good to have Lina's hands on him he barely noticed how much he was eating until he heard the crumpling of the packet and opened his eyes sleepily. 

"You did it." Lina gave his stretched stomach a firm pat. 

"Yeah, I sure did." he looked down at himself, feeling proud of the hard swell that reached almost to his knees. "I dunno how, though." He laughed and sat back, feeling sore and drowsy and incredibly wound up all at the same time. He wanted her to go back to rubbing his stomach, and then to slide a hand down and give his cock a quick stroke. He was so close, he didn't know he could even get this hard without even being touched before. 

He hiccuped and tried to get comfy, and Lina laughed. "Aww, you're so cute when you're stuffed." 

"Thanks?" He said, as she plopped back down to work on her own rounded stomach, which reached her knees by this point. He wanted to touch it.

But... even though he and Lina were kind of together, they weren't together-together. They never usually touched more than a quick hug or putting an arm around the other, and they'd never really acknowledged the feelings between them, even though ever since the fight with hellmaster it was pretty much a given that they were head over heels for each other. She was just so cagey, and to be honest, Gourry was a bit scared of what would happen if he handled things wrong, and taking things straight into kinky territory seemed very fraught, so he was hoping she would make a move. But he'd begin waiting for too long, and now he was cursing himself as he sat watching the sorceress he loved cramming yet more cake into her stomach with a delicious moan and he wasn't sure what to do. Maybe he could test the waters a little, see if she liked it. 

"At this rate I'll have to roll you to the next town." He said, and she moaned through her cake and squirmed around in her chair. 

He grew bolder, and put his hands on her stomach, gently pushing in and feeling how full she was, making her mewl again. He breathed out slowly as he began to act out one of his fantasies, stroking and kneading her. Her skin was so soft, and warm, too- probably from trying to digest all this cake, but it felt like her belly was full of fire instead of food. He worked his way around her, alternating firm massage with lighter touches, until he noticed that she had stopped eating, and was looking at him staring at her stomach. Her nipples were hard, too, so much so that they showed clearly through her yellow top. 

"Why did you stop?" She said. 

He met her eyes. She looked needy and desperate, and so, so hot. "Keep eating and I'll carry on." He said with a smile. 

She dove back into the cake with renewed enthusiasm and he sighed with relief that he hadn't messed up, keeping his word and returning to rubbing her stomach. By now they were both turned side on from the table, facing each other, the only thing in between them their own swollen flesh. 

She started to slow down. "Could you get me some water?" She asked. 

"Sure." He stood up, leaning heavily on the table, and staggered over to where they'd left their bags. He took a swig from his own water bottle, wincing as his stomach protested but loving the cool feeling of the water sloshing in. He drained the whole bottle without meaning to, so he fished around for Lina's bottle and brought it to her a little unsteadily.

His stomach sloshed as he sat down- maybe drinking all that water had been a mistake but it felt so good, the pain only making him even more aroused. 

Lina waited for him to stop cringing before she winked at him. "Do you wanna see something cool?" She placed his hands back on her stomach and before he could reply she started to chug the water back and he felt her belly swell in his hands. He watched as she expanded, before she threw the bottle away and sat back, panting. 

"Lina..."

"I know, right?" She cradled her gut in her arms with a lazy smile. 

"We nearly ate all the food." There was just one lonely Chelsea bun left on the table, surrounded by plates and boxes. 

"No way?" Lina looked down at herself. "It doesn't seem like all that would fit in here." 

"Lots of it is in here, too." Gourry pointed out, gesturing to himself. 

Lina snorted. "Not much. You haven't done your fair share of the work, here." 

He picked up the last bun and held it out to her. "Why don't you show me how it's done?" 

She slowly finished off the stodgy bun, staring straight into his eyes and then licking the icing off of his fingers with a meaningful smile.

"Lina..." 

"Yeah?" 

When she released his fingers he leaned forwards and finally gave her a kiss, which she returned, licking into his mouth with passion. He leaned back and pulled her onto his lap, ignoring her moans as her stomach squished against his in favour of kissing her neck and jawline. 

"Gourry!" 

"Yeah?" 

She paused, biting her lip.

"I think I saw the sleeping quarters back there when we were looting this place." 

\---

The shabby beds the bandits had weren't particularly comfortable, but miles better than the hard wooden chairs and Gourry sank back into the pillows with a sigh as Lina sat back on top of him, her warm weight pinning him down. She was absorbed with running her hands through his hair and sucking a lovebite into his neck, but she flinched as he cupped her small breasts. 

"You okay?" He paused, trying to stop bucking his hips into her stomach. 

"Yeah. Just. Well, they're small, you know." 

"Lina, as long as they're yours, I don't care what size they are." He pulled her shirt off and rolled on top of her, sucking at her breasts and grinding his hard cock into her belly, making her gasp.

"Gourry!" 

"What?" He said, pausing where he had been worrying her nipple with his teeth. 

"Don't stop." She said, and he thrust against her with a groan as she pulled his hair. 

He had to pull away to take his own shirt off and stayed up on his knees for a while, looking at her, and what he had done to her. Her hair was tangled beneath her, and she was flushed all the way down to her breasts, which were heaving as she tried to breathe under the weight of her belly. That was red, too, the skin sore from overstretching, but she was grinning, and her eyes were glazed over with lust. He pulled down her trousers and gently ran a finger along the wet patch on her knickers, before finding her clit and rolling it through the fabric. She sighed and shut her eyes, before opening them again in a hurry as he pulled her knickers down and pressed a finger to her slippery entrance.

"Yes, Gourry." She said to his unspoken question, and whined as he slid it in to her, pressing against her walls and listening to the noises she made. He was so hard he'd almost forgotten about his cock, but it burned against his belly as he thought about finally sheathing it inside of her. He began to stretch her, watching as she tried to spread her legs but couldn't because of the clothes bunched around her knees, making the muscles of her thighs ripple against her skin. He ran his other hand over her stomach, teasing the rim of her stretched navel until she was sobbing and begging for more.

"Gourry, I need it~" she said, moaning as he hit a particularly nice spot inside her and rubbed a thumb over her clit.

"Say that again." he said, palming himself.

"I want you Gourry. Please. Take me." 

He groaned and finally pulled his own trousers and pants down, letting his cock out before taking the rest of her clothes off and settling in between her legs. 

"Lina." He managed to say, but couldn't think of anything else to add as he lined up at her entrance. 

"Gourryyyyy!” She said, crying out as he finally thrust in. The pressure inside of her as well as the jostling of her stomach proved too much for her and she came first with a scream, lying back and sobbing as Gourry fucked her to his own climax. 

He collapsed next to her, smiling as she leaned in to him and kissed the side of his head. "I love you, by the way." 

"I love you too." He said. He was so happy he thought he might cry. 

"Ah man, when I imagined our first time together, this is not how I thought it would go." Said Lina, laughing. 

"Do you wanna make up for it with the second time?" He smirked, reaching back over to her. 

"You couldn't handle me." She said, laughing, then squeaked as he tackled her back down to the bed.


End file.
